I'm Coming
by Shitzaou Angel
Summary: Two girls come to CGL, but when one dies who is to be blamed? Can Squid trust the person who he loves? or is she a fragment to him read and find out...


Shitzaou Angel: Hey my friend wanted me (dared me) to write a holes fan fiction so here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Holes nor do I want to make money off of this but I do own my Oc's Tawny and Magwyer. * * * * *  
  
I sat on the bus, about sixteen rows away from the bus driver, I guess I was afraid of what was happening. I didn't care much I was alone, alone from all those people back at home. My parents were upset, I couldn't stand the noise in that courtroom, I wanted to be free, it didn't matter were I was I was just free. I looked out the window and saw a barren wasteland with holes everywhere that looked like a meteor shower hit there.  
  
The bus stopped.  
  
"Get off your seat and get off the bus." The driver said pointing to the door.  
  
I got up and exited slowly, looking around saw nothing but five tents and a couple of shacks.  
  
"Come you brat." Said the man on the bus taking her wrists.  
  
"Oww, that hurts let GO!" I yelled.  
  
"Well than be quiet!" He yelled.  
  
He took me to one shack in which I didn't feel right going into.  
  
"Here she is."  
  
The man in there was taking handfuls of sunflower seeds. He stopped for a second to look at me.  
  
"Tawny Jones?" He said, "what kind of business do you have here? At a boys camp?"  
  
"I was. I had." I said quietly.  
  
"SPEAK CHILD!"  
  
"I TOOK MONEY FROM A BANK! THREE BANKS, THREE DAMN BANKS!"  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just did, I guess I couldn't stand the pressure or what?  
  
"Well Tawny, I'm Mr. Sir got that!" Mr. Sir snapped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mr. Sir took my arm and took me to another shack.  
  
"Take the clothes and go to that tent over there and get into them," Said Mr. Sir spiting another sunflower seed.  
  
I quickly zipped in and out of the tent in an orange jumpsuit, made for a man not a woman. I walked further into the wasteland-watching boys of all ages digging.  
  
"That's what you'll be doing tomorrow watch them boys and learn from them."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir," I said turning around. I walked around avoiding the dirt flying in the air. I couldn't believe were I was, in a boys punishment camp, was I to rabid for jail or any other choices they didn't mention. I walked more into the area. All of a sudden dirt flew into my face.  
  
"WATCH WERE YOUR PUTTING YOUR DIRT!" I said yelling at him.  
  
"Sorry," said the boy.  
  
I glanced at him; his face was covered in dirt I couldn't quiet make out the face.  
  
I walked back into campground; I was told I was to be given my own tent for my own personal reasons. Hours past I was alone until I heard voices outside. "Really there's a girl at the camp?" Said a boy in which his hair was blonde and also sticking out in all directions.  
  
"Ya, she must be really bad if she was to be sent here." Said the boy that I saw from that hole.  
  
"Ya, I guess so, c'mon Squid let's go and tell the others."  
  
I lied there for a while my streaked hair lied flat on my cot; my eyes were caught on the shadows moving around outside. I got up and got out of my tent and looked at the boys there.  
  
"Can I help you boys?" I asked.  
  
"There she is," Said one boy to his friend Travis.  
  
"Yup lets go tell A-tent!" said the boy Travis.  
  
The next day I heard the horn, I was awake instantly.  
  
"Hey, Squid there she is your dream girl." Said that boy with the crazy hair.  
  
"Shut-up," Said Squid.  
  
I grabbed my shovel and walked with the boys from D-Tent. I had past experiences with digging holes so this will be easy. The morning went by fast I was done in less than 3 hours.  
  
"How can she be done so fast?" said Zig-Zag.  
  
"Easy, she's a mole she digs like with her hands," Said Caveman.  
  
"She couldn't of, she would have to break a nail and get dirty," Said Magnet.  
  
"Stop, that's not funny," Said Squid.  
  
I looked behind me and someone was actually standing up for me? Amazing, I have to take it to you Squid is cute. I didn't mind it being here for a while until another one arrived.  
  
"You'll be staying with Tawny Jones, Miss Magwyer," said Mr.P.  
  
This girl has red hair, grey eyes, was tall and slim. Anyone tall and slim could do anything if they worked hard, that's what my dad said, he was wrong.  
  
"I'll let you girls talk for a little while before supper is served."  
  
"What are you in for?" I asked.  
  
"I stole a car and killed a cop and a six year old, got caught smuggling drugs and nearly killed my parents how bout you?" she said.  
  
I was amazed of what she did and she was only my age or older, but who had put her up to this I only robbed three banks.  
  
"Well?" Magwyer asked.  
  
"I robbed three international banks and the president's safe."  
  
"Wow, a little person like you want made you do that?" She asked unpacking her stuff.  
  
"I dunno one minute it was like can I really pull this off or I can't so I just went with the vibe, I was just angry at my family and friends they drove me to the edge."  
  
"I guess, so what's that cute guy name in D-Tent? You know with the that crazy hair of his?"  
  
"That's Zig-Zag he's ok."  
  
"Man, at least it's only us here, I like sharing this tent with you, and also its so big with only to people."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Supper ladies," said Mr.P coming into our tent.  
  
"Yes, Dr. P," we said in unison.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What the? What kind of food is this?" Magwyer asked in shock.  
  
"Nasty, that's what it is, nasty."  
  
At D-Tent we could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Hey look, another girl," Said Armpit.  
  
"Ya, maybe she's a mole to!" Said Zig-Zag.  
  
Everyone was laughing except Squid.  
  
"Ok just shut up you guys, just because there are girls here doesn't mean we can pick on them."  
  
"Chill out man it was a joke," Said X-ray.  
  
"Ya, jeez man, you were never like this before 'dem girls came," Said Magnet.  
  
"Well maybe I like one here, wouldn't you like a girlfriend?" Said Squid.  
  
"Ya, but there's only two." Said Caveman.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, Mr. Sir came into D-Tent to talk to Armpit.  
  
"What? I can't do that time!" Said Armpit.  
  
"You have no choice, I'm sorry."  
  
In The Morning  
  
"Oh My God! Where did all of that blood come from?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shitzaou Angel: I hope you guys like this chapter plz R&R THANKS! 


End file.
